Naso-gastric (NG) tubes are used to drain fluid from a patient's stomach. A typical NG tube, called the Salem Sump, used by medical personnel, is both internally and externally vented from the tip and includes a double row of suction ports along one side. The tube is inserted through a patient's nasal cavity until the end of the tube is within the patient's stomach. A suction is then applied to the tube to keep the stomach empty.
Certain problems exist with such conventional NG tubes. Since the lining of the stomach is very soft and pliable and shaped with a series of folds when the stomach is empty, the tube often adheres to the wall of the stomach. In the past, this problem has been overcome by terminating the suction and irrigating the suction ports with saline, and then reapplying the suction. However, the adhesion problem reoccurs frequently such that the irrigation process must be repeated. Also, the adhesion creates a direct pull along the suction ports on the stomach lining which causes bleeding and stress ulcers. Furthermore, the periodic lack of suction allows stomach fluids, including gastric secretions, to accumulate within the stomach, contrary to the purpose of the NG tube. Such build-up of stomach fluids produces patient nausea and emisis. Finally, when the suction ports are not functioning because of adhesion to the stomach wall, the fluids will back up the vent port and be expelled on the bed or floor.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved naso-gastric tube.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an NG tube which removes stomach fluids without adhering to the stomach lining.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an NG tube which functions continuously without the need for constant attention by the medical personnel.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an NG tube which is economical to manufacture and safe and durable in use.